The New Dark Knight: Justice League
by The Real Cas
Summary: After four years after Huntress became an established vigilante, she and the Martian Manhunter recruit other metahumans to help them protect the universe from various dire threats. What would happen if one of the many threats came not from outside, instead inside themselves? What would the League do if they realized their undoing came from the seemingly helpful of things?
1. Prologue: Recruitment

In the cloak of night, Huntress made her nightly routine. As of now, she was punching a thug that harassed a little boy about joining his gang. When he refused, she stepped in.

J'onn J'onnz flew overhead whizzing by Huntress' head. After Huntress tied the gangster up, she simply said, "Hello J. Have you done more recruiting?"

The green alien simply looked at her with his red-orange eyes that had no pupils. "I have done so already. Have you done your part?" He inquired like a cold robot.

Huntress curtly nodded, "It's already done. Transport us up." Upon her order, the transporter Martian technology beamed them up to the lunar base where they intended on going.


	2. Prologue: The Bat, The Cat, & The Bird

Bruce Wayne sat in the large cave examining all the files that he had printed out from his enormous database on his many master computers. On the keyboard he examined a letter that his daughter had given directly to him.

Opening the envelope he read with interest of the project she had been working on. This letter stated that in exchange for amnesty his skills would be needed for various missions that would ensure the public safety on the global scale.

He destroyed the letter, for he had given his answer to her already. Looking at all his detailed annotated notes lying on his desk, surrounding various items upon his desk, he began his research on the others that he knew his alien friend and his daughter were going to recruit for this new organization.

Speaking of the devil, his daughter walked in, with an even shorter haircut than last time. Her hair was long flowing down her back, but when his son used it to gain leverage, she had it bobbed. Even though it was good, she cut it shorter so that her pixie do would fit inside her bike helmet. It was the details of his kids that he noticed. Everyone thought that all of them would have his blue eyes, but they had their mothers.

Helena went over to Bruce saying, "Are you working?"

"Always." He absent-mindedly said, "Do you have them?"

"Right here." Helena slid the thick files she had in her hand onto the desk where Bruce sat. He looked at her, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it. Remember, be gentle but firm." Helena responded at their project.

Helena left and Selina came in to greet her husband, "Bruce, you're working too hard…Mama is lonely…why don't you come upstairs?"

Bruce looked at the files then her, his eyes were tired and in desperate need of rest in spite of their intense focus on the files, "All right, just a moment as I finish up here." Selina smiled, not knowing of what he was doing.


	3. Prologue: The Man of Steel

Clark was at his office, returning from fighting a few criminals easily on the streets. His job wasn't stressful, nor was it always exciting. Still, he was a damn good investigative reporter, with his wife Lois. Ever since his great challenge with General Zod, he knew escalation was going to happen. He was glad that at least with these easy petty crimes, it was a good down time for him.

Looking upon his desk he saw that there was a manila envelope addressed to him. Though he was suspicious of its contents, he scanned it without even opening it. He saw that it was addressed to him by his real name, and his alter ego. An amnesty program in exchange for his skills.

Clark knew that it must have come from his friend Bruce, for whom else could it have been?

Almost immediately, he burned the letter with his heat vision and then cooled the fire with his breath, speeding away from his desk to throw the evidence away; no one even noticed. Clark thought to himself the time and place where they were to all meet according to the letter. He knew that he would gladly join, but he wondered if it was too good to be true…


	4. Prologue: The Others

While in the midst of fighting, Wonder Woman was tackling her threat. She had everything under control, until she saw a green Martian come over and assist her.

"It's ok, I've got it J'onn!" Diana said with pride.

"It would be better if I assist you Wonder Woman." J'onn said robotically, for a foreigner he was very polite and accustomed to the ways of Earth.

After the two finished this brief skirmish, J'onn directly asked Diana, "So have you thought more of our offer?"

She looked fiercely at him, beaming she said, "You got it J'onn. By the beard of Zeus I will help you." She walked off from the scene as the alien just hovered in the spot, hesitating before he left to go and see others.

When she returned to her dwelling, Diana thought the customs of Man's World were strange in the sense that there were contradictions all the time.

One day Hal Jordan and Wally West were at a bar together, just drinking and chilling as friends do. When Hal looked at the door, half-expecting Carol, instead he found and attractive woman walk in with dark brown eyes, short black hair, and glowing skin from the strobe lightings in the club.

Going straight for their table the two sat up straight, practically yelling in order to talk. "Hey there you. What's your name?" Hal called out.

Wally added, "Would you like a drink perhaps?" The woman simply looked at them and asked, "Are you Hal Jordan and Wally West?"

They exchanged looks, "Yes, and you are?" Wally leaned in seriously, because by the look of her she could have been a deadly assassin.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is our plan." The mysterious woman said. Hal just looked at her as if saying "Huh?"

"What's the plan?" Hal asked.

Before they realized it, she had placed manila envelopes for each of them right where their hands were. She merely said, "Everything you need to know and do is in there, I'd suggest you read them privately." Before they could respond, she had vanished. Exchanging looks, the two opened their envelopes and understood the severity of the situation.


	5. Battle of Counters

Helena knew of the things she'd done wrong in her life, only the important things-the memorable things- flashed through her eyes. She remembered the day that he parents died. She remembered the day she lived with Alfred for the first time in the caretaker home outside Wayne Manor. She remembered everything she'd ever done with Jason when they grew up together. She remembered the day he died too. She remembered the day that she destroyed the Justice League…and now as she lay dying in the choking grip of Doomsday, she knew the last thing she'd see would be the images of Superman and Batman coming towards her as she slowly faded to black hearing nothing but the shouting screams of silence escaping their mouths.

* * *

The sight was ugly to him. Worse than war and terrorism and crime bundled together to form a perfect hell. There he was standing, fighting with one of the many clones of Doomsday that were essentially minions at this point. Darkseid and Superman were fighting, Ares and Wonder Woman battled, Green Lantern and Flash dealt with others with the aid of the Martian Manhunter.

But this battle isn't what got Batman's attention, no; the sight that was the ugliest thing in the world to him was the very thing he tried too hard to avoid.

It was the sight of his own daughter, Huntress, fighting Doomsday and making a fatal mistake. Doomsday had his hands around her neck. Even though he knew that she had radiated herself with Kryptonite which circulated in her blood and made Kryptonians more humanlike or weak, Doomsday was still stronger than her.

Batman saw Doomsday, to his horror, take one of his claws and break them off into her stomach as his other hand held her neck off the ground. What was even more disturbing was the fact that she fought Doomsday valiantly, but she knew she was dying and stopped the struggle. When the claws snapped off, Huntress gargled a little and Doomsday let go of her. Doomsday walked away as Huntress fell towards the ground.

Batman ran towards her, and the others saw it too. The world paused and in slow motion, and Superman was also in the worst state at the sight of her. Faster than a registered blur in the eye, Superman tackled Doomsday to fight the homicidal freak. In the swiftest motion, Batman slid underneath his falling daughter, catching her limp form.

She looked up with brown eyes tearing up from involuntary pain. "Helena!" Batman spoke with adrenaline filled lungs. She merely looked at him, sweating and going into shock. Green Lantern and Flash eventually took over the fight with Doomsday. Before Batman could do anything, Superman and Huntress were beamed aboard the WatchTower on the moon. Batman tried to start his sequence to be beamed aboard as well until he got hit by Deathstroke and had to fight him.

* * *

He has fantastic hearing. The sound of the snap stopped the brief struggle between Darkseid and Superman. He let the others take care of Darkseid and Doomsday as he quickly shifted his focus on her. That sickening sound of two heartbeats slowing down was indeed the worst torture he could feel. Huntress is dying. Naturally, he beamed Huntress and himself aboard the WatchTower.

Holding her still form sweating and bleeding, he could hear the shallowness of her breath, the slowing of her heart, the slowness of their child's heart…he definitely was trying not to panic.

Superman took Huntress to the WatchTower Infirmary, where he would try to patch her up or something to keep the two alive. He was already feeling weak from all that kryptonite in her blood…he remembered how she revealed to him that kryptonite doesn't affect humans but it does with Kryptonians. She elaborated that in direct contact it can be lethal in the right amount, but indirect contact would make him as vulnerable as a human. So, anytime he was near her, he is powerless, he was essentially like another human around her only since her blood was saturated with kryptonite. The only thing that allowed him from not dying, getting sick or injured, but essentially mimic an everyday human man around her, is that her organs and blood are wrapped in smooth skin. To think her skin was the only thing between him and her lethal blood…it was frightening.

Not that any of that mattered, it is strong enough that it generates a small field that makes him seem human, but if her blood was exposed to him it could weaken, injure, sicken, or kill him in the right amount…just like now.

Her blood made him dizzy, but he pressed on. Clark laid Helena down on an operating table. "Brainiac, I'm going to need your help now!" Clark barked at the WatchTower's sentient computer and android system omnipresent on the lunar base.

"It appears that Helena Wayne needs anesthesia." Brainy stated the obvious.

"No shit!" Superman yelled out in a panic. He already placed her on the operating table, she was closer to death, he could see it, and he could hear it so clearly. He had to rely on his super hearing since his x-ray vision could kill her and their baby just as easy. He removed her Kevlar armor around the midsection to wear it looked like she was just wearing pants and a shirt made entirely of bulletproof, knife proof, water, flame and tear resistant garments. Blood was everywhere it was so nauseating, but Clark knew that in spite of the disgusting sight of blood, the possibility of it killing him was irrelevant, but the most important thing was keeping them alive.

Brainiac's androids assisted Superman in the surgery. They quickly filled an IV attached to her weakened arms underneath thick Kevlar under her toned skin, filling her system with anesthesia, antibiotics, and compatible blood. Though the androids monitored and assisted in the emergency surgery, Superman was faster at cauterizing her wounds and using his speedy hands to stitch her damaged self.

Now it was up to lots of prayer and medical scientific miracles to make them live. "You can't die on me, not like _her_!" Superman whispered into her ear. He now did manual CPR since he was just as capable as the machines in the strength, endurance, stamina, and speed. He could hear her heart, that slow patter and its slow copycat echo that also slowed.

Then Superman heard with the most awful sound of all: silence. The silence of two heartbeats no longer beating life blood throughout the body of someone he loved dearly, of the same someone who loved him back, despite of what happened…

Huntress and their child are now dead. Superman cried out so loud that it echoed into a cold vast eternal oblivion of space that was more horrible than the sounds of hellish torture.

What instantly flashed through the mind's eye in Superman as he cried out were all the events that led up to this moment of pain he felt now…


End file.
